


Hope of the Morning

by daughter_of_hades_123



Series: Of Dust & Gold [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different backstory Eddie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mutual Pining, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Teenage Eddie, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_hades_123/pseuds/daughter_of_hades_123
Summary: "Everything has a cost, Parker. Maybe you should make sure the price you pay is one you can afford."-Following last year's events with the Vulture, a sense of normalcy returns to Penelope "Penny" Parker's life. Only it doesn't last. With the new year, new challenges lie ahead in the form of new more sinister villains.In the midst of it all she finds herself falling for the mysterious new kid, Eddie Brock. Penny might just be facing her greatest battle yet, but will the price of victory be too high?





	Hope of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I know. It's another F!Peter Parker, I think I'm falling into a hole-that hole being Spider-man. And with Venom on the horizon along with all the rumored stuff about SMH2 I don't know how long that'll last to be honest.
> 
> In any case, for this one I decided to go the more unconventional route and instead of Harry, thought it might be interesting to throw Eddie Brock into the mix spicing it up with a possible alternate switch to his backstory even!
> 
> F!Peter Parker obviously meant to be portrayed Anya Taylor-Joy.
> 
> Eddie Brock however, is meant to be portrayed by Alex Pettyfer.

It was cold this time of year, especially in New York. Edward Brock Jr-Eddie, as he preferred nowadays-didn’t mind too much, however, he actually liked the cold; the layer of frost reminding him he wasn’t in Florida anymore. He used to love living in Queens, despite all the hustle and noise. The place was full of treasured childhood memories. Memories of when he first learned how to ride a bike on the busy sidewalk, of joyous laughter, freshly baked cookies and the comforting feeling of belonging.

 

Eddie hadn’t felt that way in a very, very long time.

 

Standing on the unfamiliar doorstep, suitcase in hand and another bag slung over his shoulder he still felt out of sorts some. How long had it been since he’d even visited family? After everything that happened with his dad, Eddie didn’t think there was anyone left to take him in, which is why he ended up in foster care-only to almost immediately be pulled out. As it turned out, there was indeed _someone_ left to care for him on his mom’s side, thank god for that! So he thought.

 

His mother’s brother. “ _Uncle Matt,”_ he’d introduced himself as seeming as surprised as Eddie when he found out he still had a family. Eddie had felt a whirlwind of emotions truthfully, on one hand, he was relieved to still have someone but on another, he was overcome with worry and a small pang of fear; what if his uncle turned out to be like his father? He’d like to think things wouldn’t go so badly, seeing the shaded glasses and walking stick his uncle used informing him that he was diagnosed as being legally blind.

 

The adoption process had taken a few months, all in all, progressing as at an abnormally faster rate than most. “ _I’m a lawyer._ ” His uncle informed him once when he seemed unsure, not that Eddie voiced it at the time making him wonder how his uncle seemed to pick up on it. “ _I’m good with this kind of thing, you know, the law and stuff._ ”

 

Eddie also wondered why there was never any mention of his uncle until that point, not even able to recall so much as a picture.

 

Eddie shook himself out of the flood of memories drawing in a deep breath and steeling his nerves some more. ‘ _Just knock,_ ’ he criticized in the confines of his mind. ‘ _You were invited to live here, he is expecting you. You’re not intruding and you’re not in any kind of trouble so just knock. Lift your damn hand and knock already!’_ Despite this, he continued to stand perfectly still staring at the simple wooden carved door like an idiot.

 

He blinked knowing that sooner or later he would need to do this, despite the intense urge to turn the other way and run. ‘ _He won’t know unless you knock,._ ’ he reasoned mentally taking one last deep breath and slowly forcing his hand to move finally, quickly knocking his knuckles against the wood a few times before pulling away feeling his heart hammering away in his chest.

 

He watched the door swing open almost immediately after, unable to shake the memories of being greeted with a hateful scowl or disgusted grimace, instead there was only the plain curious face of his uncle-minus the usual dark-shaded glasses.

 

“Eddie?” His uncle Matt asked for confirmation, reminding Eddie he couldn’t actually see him.

 

“Y-yeah um, hey uncle Matt.” He said finding how despite being blind, the older male seemed able to pinpoint his exact location on the steps before he even spoke up angling his height the smallest amount like he was looking right at him from behind those tinted shades. Matt’s lips pulled back into a soft smile speaking in a more joking tone, “what took so long? Have trouble finding the place?”

 

Eddie made a sheepish noise similar to a laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. “I uh...just, you know….”

 

“You sound tired.” His uncle cuts in, almost immediately as though he could just sense the younger male’s discomfort some. “Why don’t you come inside, get settled in. Then we can talk.”

 

In that small moment, Eddie was somewhat grateful his uncle couldn’t actually see him, mostly because he didn’t want to be labeled as some kind of a crybaby feeling the oncoming sting of tears. The small, and probably what most would dismiss as meaningless and polite, gesture serving as both a bittersweet reminder of what he’d lost and a hopeful means of gaining back some sense of warmth and happiness in his life.

 

He sniffled just a tiny bit nodding his head hastily, “yeah. Yeah, sure.” Matt moved from the door some to give him more room to enter.

 

“Hope you like chow mein,” Matt said feeling the soft brush of air as his nephew entered letting the door close shut behind him.

 

Eddie paused whirling around to look at the older male, astonished. “You...actually cooked?”

 

Matt lifted his hand, pointing to a table a short distance from where they were standing before he said in a deadpan tone of voice. “Takeout.” He arched a quizzical brow in Eddie’s direction once again making the younger boy wonder if he, in fact, was somehow still able to see.

 

“Right. Uhh...I’m just gonna,” he gestured lamely towards the stairs mentally berating himself yet again while simultaneously remembering he needed to use his words. “I’m heading upstairs, I’m guessing that’s where my room is?”

 

Matt gave a quick nod. Eddie turned about to head up when he stopped just as suddenly, a thought from one of his previous interactions with his uncle coming to the forefront of his mind, bringing a nagging question along with it. “Hey real quick, i-if you don’t mind me asking…?”

 

“What is it?” Matt inquired.

 

“Before, back when you were filling out the paperwork and talking with that social worker she commented that you had a different last name than that of my mom from before she married my dad.” He hesitated some, still not quite able to handle the minor assault of memories that came with the mention of his father, trying hard to fight the slight hitch of breath and quickening of his heartbeat. “I-I thought you said you were related though?”

 

“She was my half-sister. We shared the same mother,” Matt supplied. “We have different father’s, when my mother remarried obviously I took my father’s last name; Murdock.”

 

“Wasn’t he...a boxer?” Eddie inquired, careful in case he started to cross any lines.

 

“Yes.” Was all Matt said, though Eddie didn’t miss the somewhat softer tone of voice detecting just a small hint of fondness before he turned. “I-I was just wondering was all...” Eddie murmured quietly immediately turning and hurrying up the stairs.

 

Eddie didn’t want to push things. He was grateful for this newfound chance at a family, for his uncle Matt. Any other questions could wait.

 

For now, he just wanted to savor this chance at a fresh start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
